Dr. Van Halbeek was invited by Georgia State University's (GSU) Department of Chemistry (Atlanta, GA) to coordinate and teach a one-week course entitled, Multidimensional NMR Spectroscopy. The course is part of GSU's NSF-sponsored program to provide instruction in advanced analytical technology to faculty of undergraduate colleges. Lectures and laboratory sessions were presented by Dr. Van Halbeek in Atlanta during the week of December 3-8, 1995. A 200-page instruction manual, specially composed for this course, was handed out to the participants.